Accents
by trustno1-1987
Summary: Just something that jumped out at me whilst watching David Tennant on Jonathon Ross and begged to be written. Short, ridiculously fluffy esp. for me but vaguely humorous. Go on... you know you want to read it... TenRose


Title: Accents

Author: trustno1 aka Lindz

Rating: T I think

Pairing: Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who (otherwise, David Tennant would most certainly be speaking Scottish :P)

Spoilers: Some minor ones for TCI

AN: Not completely sure where this fic came from; maybe it was because I've just watched quite a few interviews with David Tennant; or TCI a few dozen times; or A Fish Called Wanda... Either way, this short, experimentation with a Playful!Doctor and ridiculously fluffy (well, just ridiculous, really) fic was desperate to be written, so here it is – enjoy, and please R&R, as I've run out of chocolate, and reviews are just as good :-p

* * *

Rose sat on a low stone wall in the middle of the lush green countryside, underneath the warmth of two blood red suns. She was swinging her legs back and forth, a thoughtful expression on her face as she watched the Doctor converse with something that looked vaguely like an Alsatian dog. Its ears were significantly larger, and drooped either side of its shaggy face, and its fur was a gorgeous glossy black, quite unlike anything Rose might have seen on Earth.

And the fact that it was talking politely to the Doctor (in what sounded like a Scottish accent, no less) was also a little different to Alsatians on Earth; not that this had been particularly shocking to Rose, not after travelling with the Doctor for as long as she had.

The Alsatian type creature finished talking to the Doctor, nodded at Rose who smiled back, then bounded off. The Doctor bounded back to Rose, sitting close to her on the wall and smiling at her.

"How do you like Rynu then?" he asked, sweeping his arm across the scene in front of them.

"It's beautiful; lovely and warm, 'specially after that last planet," Rose said with a slight frown. "Incidentally, aren't you hot in that coat?" The Doctor glanced down as if only just realising he had his brown coat on over the suit.

"Yes, actually," he replied, and promptly took it off, putting it on the wall next to them. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Rose spoke up.

"Doctor, you know when you were talking to that dog thing – "

"Odi'f," the Doctor corrected kindly, watching the two suns set remarkably quickly, plunging them into a deep red dusk.

"Odi'f then. You were speaking with a Scottish accent," she said, sneaking a surreptitious glance at him.

"It wasn't actually Scottish, it was Rynutian. It's always polite to speak in the native accent, and they do sound remarkably alike," he explained.

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. The Doctor turned to look at Rose, frowning.

"D'ya not like my new accent? I personally think it's an improvement myself, suits me better. Almost matches yours," he said gleefully, nudging her arm, making her grin up at him.

"Oh no, I love it, only…" she paused, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "The Scottish… Rynutian… whatever… it was kind of… cute," she finished hurriedly, not daring to look at him.

Whatever he was expecting her to say, it wasn't that, and he sat in a surprised silence for a moment, before realising he should probably say something. Jumping off the wall and standing in front of Rose, he brought his head down in front of hers, staring seriously at her, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"Just 'kind of'?" he asked. Rose looked perplexed. "Just 'kind of cute'?" he repeated. "Not sexy? I wouldn't mind being sexy this time, like I said on the Sycorax ship, though I had just regenerated, so neither of us could really tell if I was then." He winked at her again, and was rewarded with a laugh and playful shove as she jumped off the wall as well.

"Still full of it I see," Rose said with a smile, taking his hand and wandering back to the TARDIS.

"Yes, but am I full of myself…" he leaned close to her ear and said, in the best Scottish accent he could muster, "and sexy?"

Rose grinned as a delicious shiver ran down her back with the combination of the Doctor's accent and his close proximity. She could feel him looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Carefully, she closed the gap between their two bodies as they continued to walk through the ever-darkening field, interlocking her fingers more tightly with his and unconsciously running her free hand up and down his arm.

"Once you've regenerated, can you change your accent?" she asked, gazing up at the Doctor and trying to sound as innocent and intelligently curious as possible. He grinned knowingly, slowing them almost to a stop.

"Why, d'you like Scottish?" he asked in a Scottish accent, equally innocently, very aware that she hadn't answered his question.

"Might do," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Does it make me sound sexy?" he asked, again in Scottish, with a smile. Rose held back a grin of her own as she was very tempted to say that in her opinion, he already was; his speech when he'd woken up, on the Sycorax ship had persuaded her, as had the cute, geeky suit, very ruffle-able hair, gorgeously cheeky smile and general playfulness. She didn't think he needed the ego inflation, however, and repeated her previous comment of 'might do', albeit a little more breathlessly than before.

"Well, I could change, I suppose," he said, abruptly beginning to walk again and speaking normally, much to Rose's undisguised disappointment. "Or…" he said after walking in silence a little way to the TARDIS then coming to a halt equally suddenly. "I could save it for special occasions," he said with a whisper, so Rose had to lean in to hear him properly. Her heart did a funny skip, and her stomach felt as though there were a crowd of butterflies flying around in it, as the Doctor continued to lean towards her, a strange smile playing on his lips.

She began to ask what constituted a special occasion, but was cut off as the Doctor placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He began to pull away after only a few seconds, a smug smile on his lips, but Rose had other ideas. Moving her free hand to his neck, she pulled him down again, kissing him harder, but at the same time still as softly. His hand sought out her waist, slipping easily around to her back, holding her close and causing her to moan softly against his lips, deepening the kiss.

"That was one of the special occasions," he whispered in Scottish as they paused for breath. Rose smiled up at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks, eyes shining brightly in the dusky light.

"How many 'special occasions' can we have in one day?" she asked cheekily, the hand that was around the Doctor's neck beginning to stroke his hair absent-mindedly. He appeared to ponder this, smiling lightly.

"Oh, I don't know; a couple? A few?" he asked with a playful grin, leading Rose the last few meters to the TARDIS.

"A few more than a couple?" Rose said hopefully, grinning and leaning against the Doctor's shoulder.

"That's the one!" he said, flinging the door open and allowing Rose to go through first. "So, just to remind me, what kind of man am I again?" he asked innocently, rounding on Rose again and giving the door a shove with his foot.

"Hmm, let's see… lucky?" She gave him a chaste kiss. "Umm, no second chances?" Another kiss. "Brown haired not ginger?" Another kiss and a laugh.

"Anything else?" he asked, in Scottish this time, grinning deviously.

"Oh yeah – sexy!" she whispered, drawing him close for another, longer kiss.

The TARDIS remained sitting in the middle of a country field on Rynu for quite some time after the Doctor and Rose had entered it.


End file.
